


Maanalainen uhka ja turva

by Asher_the_tired_rat



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Riitaoja on kiltti poika, Riitaoja panikoi, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Lubrication, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Wet & Messy
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_the_tired_rat/pseuds/Asher_the_tired_rat
Summary: Riitaoja käy lenkillä metsässä ja saa enemmän kuin odotti
Relationships: Riitaoja/Monster
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Maanalainen uhka ja turva

**Author's Note:**

> Ilmeisesti mie en osaa kirjottaa muuta ku jynkkyä mut toivottavasti tästä edes joku nauttii  
> Hahmot on väpän, en omista ketään  
> Teen rakkaudesta en rahasta  
> Kiitos TuntematonTumpelo ideasta >:3

Nälkä, Riitaojalla oli niin kova nälkä. Venäläisten jatkuvasti lähettämät ilmahyökkäykset olivat kaataneet melkein jokaisen viimeisen viikon aikana lähetetyn ruokakuorman, eikä loppua ollut näkyvissä. Seuraavasta ateriasta ei ollut tietoakaan, tulisiko sitä edes koskaan? Jo valmiiksi laiha poika oli ruuan vähyyden johdosta muuttunut hitaasti kasaksi pelkkää luuta ja nahkaa. Kylkiluut törröttivät rintakehästä ikävästi ja vielä joskus hänelle hyvin sopinut sotilaan varustus, roikkui nyt lantiolle sidotun narun varassa löysästi tämän kehon päällä. Riitaoja oli valmis tekemään lähes mitä tahansa unohtaakseen vatsassa hallitsevan pistävän kivun, ja kävelyllä käyminen vaikutti hyvältä idealta. Ainakin saisi jotain muuta ajateltavaa hetkeksi. Kaikki olisi hyvin jos vain ei matkaisi kovin kauas leiristä.

Ei hän eksyä ollut yrittänyt, mutta niin kuitenkin kävi. Kaikki puut näyttivät lähestulkoon samalta, eikä minkäänlaisia maamerkkejä ollut näkyvissä. Riitaoja oli varma että kulki ympyröitä, ahdistus tehden jyrkkää nousua jokaisen askeleen jälkeen. Tilanne alkoi tuntua toivottomalta, kunnes jotain uskomatonta tapahtui. Aivan hänen edessään kuusien välistä avautui pieni metsä aukio, jota suojasivat taivaisin asti kurottavat männyn latvat. Pieni parvi talitinttejä lauloivat lauluaan erään lähistölle pudonneen oksan päällä. Kaikki vaikutti niin turvalliselta. Varovaisin askelin, Riitaoja käveli maasta ilmestyvän kiven viereen ja istahti alas. Linnut eivät edes pelästyneet häntä, jatkaen lauluaan vailla huolta uudesta vieraastaan. Sotamies pystyi melkein unohtamaan koko kirotun sodan, laukausten äänen ja kaatuneiden viimeiset kivuliaat parahdukset. Kaikkialla oli rauhallista. Yksinäinen kauriin vasa hypähteli innokkaasti pienen matkan päässä, ja Riitaoja jäi katselemaan tämän kulkua. Nuori vasa katosi pois hänen näköpiiristään, aivan kuin maan nielaisemana. Sotamies nousi seisomaan ja hölkkäsi paikalle jossa oli viimeksi nähnyt eläimen. Sammaleen alla piileskellyt matala maakuoppa oli lähes mahdotonta huomata ennen sinne putoamista, ja tämän pohjalla makaava kauris oli vajonnut paniikkiin. Eläinparan oikea takajalka oli hieman veressä, mutta vaikutti muuten terveeltä. Riitaoja kokeili kuopan reunaa tarkasti, olisi mahdollista hänelle hypätä alas ja kiivetä takaisin ylös. Askel kerrallaan hän laskeutuu kaurista kohti. Mies lähestyy eläintä varovasti, pitäen itsensä mahdollisimman matalana ja vaarattoman näköisenä. Olento vaikutti yllättävän rauhalliselta tämän edessä, kuin odottaen jotain. Riitaoja nosti vasan hellästi syliinsä, nostaen tuon niin lähelle kuopan reunaa kuin mahdollista. Sylissä istuva kauris kiipesi vaivattomasti ylös sotilaan avulla, ottaen hieman vauhtia potkaisemalla takajaloillaan apulaistaan. Mies kaatui odottamattomasta liikkeestä johtuen selälleen kuopan pohjalle. Sammal hänen allaan tuntui kostealta. Outoa, aivan kuin tämän alla liikkuisi jotain. Noustessaan seisomaan kuopassaan, Riitaoja huomasi liikettä maan alla. Jokin luikerteli hänen alapuolellaan. Mies ei halunnut jäädä tutkimaan mikä tuo oli tai mitä se halusi, ja oli juuri alkamassa kiipeämään kivistä seinämää pitkin, kunnes jokin otti kiinni hänen nilkastaan. Katsoessaan takaisin alas, Riitaoja huomaa jonkinlaisen lonkeron kiertyneen jalkansa ympärille, tämän ympärille ilmestyen pian monia muita. Limaisia tumman vihreitä käärmemäisiä lonkeroita oli hankala huomata samanväristä sammalta vasten, mutta näiden hidas liike häntä kohti paljasti niiden olemassa olon. Riitaojan sydän hakkasi paniikissa vasten tämän kylkiluita. Hänen oli päästävä pois heti. Kiipeäminen muuttui hätäiseksi ylöspäin kapuamiseksi, tahdiksi jossa tämä putosi takaisin alaspäin kuin ylös. Paniikin aiheuttamaan liikkeeseen tuli arvaamaton loppu kun jotain paksua ja limaista nosti hänet ilmaan vyötäröstä kiinni pitäen. Korkeutta ei hän paljon saanut, mutta tarpeeksi etteivät heikot jalat yltäneet maahan asti. Pakokauhu liimaa kehon paikoilleen, pako tuntuu mahdottomalta idealta. Lisää luikeroita ilmestyy hänen ympärilleen, ottaen tukevan otteen jokaisesta pelkäävän pojan raajasta. Kyllä Riitaoja yritti vastaan taistella, mutta päivät ilman ruokaa olivat tehneet kaikista hänen liikkeistään melkein voimattomat. Mies säpsähtää tuntiessaan jonkin pitkän ja limaisen kulkevan ensin housun lahkeesta sisään, suunnaten sieltä tämän reittä pitkin miehen ala selän kohdalle lepäämään. Toinen samanlainen raaja luikersi toista jalkaa pitkin hieman toverinsa alapuolelle, hieroen herkkää aluetta tämän haarojen välissä hennoin liikkein. Paniikki iski miehen uudestaan kuin rekka, alkaen pyristellä olion kosketusta vastaan, mutta nämä eivät hellittäneet hyökkäystään. Tällä lailla käytetyksi tulemisen tunne sai ajallaan kuitenkin Riitaojankin kalun kovettumaan selvästi, painaen ikävästi vasten karkeata alusvaate kangasta. Häpeän puna nousi hänen poskilleen, ei se voinut olla oikein että jokin tämänkaltainen saisi hänet näin kiihottuneeksi näin helposti. Silti, mies vain halusi itsensä vapaaksi painavan kankaan alta helpottaakseen hieman oloaan. Kuin vastaten toisen sanomattomaksi jääneeseen pyyntöön, selän kohdalla pyörinyt lonkero veti auki lantiolla sidotun narun solmun, joka oli pitänyt housuja hänen jalassaan. Ne putosivat maahan paksuksi mytyksi, ja niitä pian seurasi mukanaan miehen takki ja kaikki alusvaatetus. Pojan laihtumisen takia tämä kaikki tapahtui ongelmitta, ja nopean poistumisen jälkeen, olivat tämän kehoa kiusanneet raajat takaisin hänessä kiinni, levittäen mukanaan jotain viileää ja liukasta. Oliko tuo kenties olennon jonkinlaista limaa? Tuota pidemmälle ei Riitaoja ehtinyt kyseenalaistamaan koko tilannetta, paksuhkon lonkeron työntyminen hänen sisälleen oli keskeyttänyt kaikki järkevät ajatukset. Tämän aivot samenivaat halusta, idean saapuessaan ilman lupaa hänen päähänsä. Miltä se tuntuisi jos tuo menisi vielä syvemmälle? Kuin tämän halunsa arvaten, liukas elin työntyi vahvemmin sisälle, aloittaen aluksi kiduttavan hitaan tahdin. Kauaa liike ei pysynyt rauhallisena, lähes heti miehen totuttua liikkeeseen, olento nopeutti tahtiaan.

Toinen noin saman paksuinen lonkero löysi tiensä aivan Riitaojan ohuiden huulien eteen, tökkien tämän suuta hellästi, pyytäen pääsyä sisään. Vieläkin peloissaan oleva mies pudisti paniikissa päätään, painaen samalla huulensa entistä tiukemmin kiinni. Tämä ei ilmeisesti ollut olion mielestä hyväksyttävä vastaus, joten toinen lonkero työntyi toisen sisälle julmasti ja varoituksetta. Liikkeestä johtuva odottamaton hyvän tunne sai hänen selkänsä kaartumaan hieman ja tämän suun avautumaan päästääkseen vapaaksi äänekkään voihkaisuun. Nähden tilaisuutensa, suun eteen saapunut lonkero työntyi sisään ja asettui löytämänsä kielen päälle. Riitaoja yritti kääntää päätänsä poispäin enemmän kasvavasta häpeän tunteesta kuin oikeasta epämukavuudesta. Tämän suussa hellästi liikkuva elin tuntui omalla tavallaan hävettävän hyvältä, eikä hän toisaalta halunnut sen poistuvan lähiaikoina. Olennosta lähtevä lima ei maistunut lähes miltään, ehkä hieman havuilta. Hän ei pystynyt hengittämään kunnolla, tarvitsi epätoivoisesti pientä taukoa jotta saisi happea nenän kautta. Lonkerot lopettivat liikkeensä kuin seinään, kuin ne olisivat lukeneet tämän ajatukset. Riitaoja veti syvään henkeä niin hyvin kuin pystyi, ja alkoi miettiä. Aivan kuin lonkerot tekisivät mitä hän halusi tai pyysi. Ei, ei se voinut olla totta. Ei hän voi haluta tulla kohdelluksi näin, eihän? Riitaoja ei ollut enää varma. Ainoa asia jonka hän tiesi varmaksi oli tämän suunnaton kiihotus johon hän tarvitsisi vapautusta juuri nyt. 

Lonkerot vastasivat miehen äänettömään pyyntöön ja jatkoivat liikettään samalla vanhalla tahdillaan. Märät äänet kaikuivat hiljaisessa metsässä Riitaojan suusta ja reisistä tippuvan nesteen johdosta. Hävyttömät märät äänet hänen korvissaan nosti tämän poskille vielä kasvavan punan, lonkeroiden päällä olevaa liukasta nestettä oli vain yksinkertaisesti liikaa jotta se voisi pysyä tämän sisällä kunnolla. Hän tarvitsi lisää. Kauaa tämän ei tarvinnut odottaa, sillä toinen edellistä paksumpi lonkero työntyi sisään Riitaojaan edellisen seuraksi. Mies oli niin täynnä. Venytys tuntui taivaalliselta, jokainen liike oli samalla aikaa yhtä aikaa aivan liikaa ja aivan liian vähän. Elimet aloittivat liikkeensä yhdessä, työntyen sisään samaa tahtia, päätyen pienen kokeilun jälkeen liikkumaan sisään ja ulos vuorotellen. Niiden liike osui jokaiseen hermoon joka sai Riitaojan näkemään silmäkulmissaan tähtiä. Vielä muutama työntö ja hän laukeaisi, vielä vain vähän. Niin lähellä. Kaikki lonkerot hidastivat tahtiaan lähes pysähtymiseen asti. Liike tuntui vieläkin polttavan hyvältä, mutta ei ollut tarpeeksi tulemiseen. Suussa lepäilevä elin vaiensi kaikki tämän suusta karkaavat valitukset ja voihkaisut. Kiihotuksen sekoittamat aivot eivät enää osanneet ajatella muuta kuin hyvän olon jatkumista. Miten hän voisi saada olennon jatkamaan rajumpaa tahtiaan? Riitaoja keksi vain yhden idean, väristen kuumasta häpeän tunteesta. Varovasti tämä yritti parhaansa arasti hyväillä suuhunsa tykästynyttä lonkeroa kielellään. Se värähti tyytyväisenä, oliot hänen sisällään nopeuttivat hieman liikettään. Näinkö hän voisi saada lisää haluamaansa huomiota? Jos hän tyydyttäisi suussaan olevaa elintä, hän voisi ansaita sillä itselleen oikeuden vihdoin tulla. Ei Riitaoja millään tavalla kokenut suihin otossa ollut, mutta hän kyllä yritti parhaansa mukaan imeä suussaan olevaa lonkeroa. Johtuiko moinen ele sitten rohkeudesta vai epätoivosta, sitä ei kukaan saisi koskaan tietää. Nopeutunut naiminen lähetti pistelevää nautintoa miehen selkärankaa pitkin. Hän oli kolmatta kertaa aivan liian lähellä laukeamista, tällä kertaa lonkerot eivät hidastaneet. Päinvastoin, ne tuntuivat nopeuttamaan tahtiaan, tunkeutuen sisälle Riitaojan lämpöön tarpeeksi rajusti että miehen koko keho liikkui niiden tahtiin. Kun vielä kolmas saman paksuinen elin liittyi kahden ystävänsä mukaan, hänestä tuntui että hän halkeaisi. Venytys oli jumalallista, hän ei ollut eläissään ollut niin täydellisen täytetty. Liian täynnä, liian nopeasti, kaikki oli hänelle aivan liikaa. Mies laukesi heikosti parahtaen, muutama pisara osui leukaan asti. Samalla kun Riitaoja nautti orgasminsa luomasta huumasta, tämän sisällä olevat lonkerot jatkoivat edelleen armotonta tahtiaan. Niitä ei tuntunut kiinnostavan toisen laukeamisen jälkeinen yliherkkyys tai tämän väsymys. Hän toivoi tämän loppuvan pian, ja kuin käskystä oliot täyttivät hänet jollain paksulla nesteellä ennen katoamistaan, asettaen tämän samalla alas kostealle sammaleelle. Riitaojan vatsa tuntui edelleen aivan täydeltä kuin vasta syötyään, kääntyessään kyljelleen tämä huomasi vatsansa pullottavan hieman. Nälän tunne oli kadonnut kokonaan, aivan kuin sitä ei olisi ikinä ollutkaan. 

Riitaoja hengitti syvään keuhkoihinsa happea, alla oleva sammal tuntui mukavan viileältä tulikuumaa punottavaa ihoa vasten. Mies tiesi ettei hänen kannattaisi jäädä tähän makoilemaan, mutta kävelystä ei tulisi mitään pitkään aikaan. Hän yritti nousta varovasti kämmenilleen, mutta kädet tärisivät uupumuksesta, pettäen tämän alta lähestulkoon välittömästi. Täysin auki naituna, Riitaoja tyytyi makaamaan paikoillaan. Silmiä oli vaikea pitää auki. Sammal alkoi tuntua ajan kanssa liian kylmästä, miehen ihon noustessa kananlihalle. Sivusilmällään hän näki kun viimeinen paikalle jäänyt lonkero kurotti jonnekkin takaisin kuopan syvyyksiin, nostaen sieltä esiin paksun sotilastakin. Olento asetti sen Riitaojan ylle peitoksi, johon tämä käpertyi välittömästi lämpöä etsien, nukahtaen pian tuon jälkeen tyytyväisesti tuhisten, melkein jopa kehräten kuin iloinen kissanpentu. 

Miehellä oli ollut tietämättään tavattoman paljon onnea, sillä hän oli tietämättään päässyt läpi alueella asustavan hirviön kokeesta. Toinen ei ollut tuhonnut tai tappanut ensimmäistäkään luonnon eläintä, vaikka kärsi suunnattomasta nälästä. Tämä oli kaikin tavoin kunnioittanut ympärillään olevaa elämää, ja tästä olento oli päättänyt palkita miestä tämän haluamallaan tavalla, ruokkien toisen nälkää samalla. Riitaoja oli ollut yksi erittäin harvoista ihmisistä, jotka eivät olleet joutuneet sammaleen alla asustelevan olennon lounaaksi. Tämän mielenterveyden vuoksi oli hyvä, ettei mies väsymyksestään johtuen ajatellut kysellä mistä takki oli tullut, tai missä tämän omistaja oikein oli. Ei hänen tarvinnut olla tietoinen sadoista mätänevistä ruumiista joiden viimeinen lepopaikka oli jossain hänen alapuolellaan. Ei miehen tarvinnut tietää kuinka lähellä oli että hän itse oli päätynyt heidän seurakseen syvälle maan alle.


End file.
